Kingdom of Mistral
'Background' The first settlers found safety from the Grim in the cliffs and from there came to build towns and cities along the walls. The population grew and began to expand its territory by utilizing the land. At some point Mistral established alliance with the then Kingdom of Mantle and the two frequently traded with each other with Mistral sending supplies and Mantle providing insight on how to settle the snowy northern region of Anima. After an incident with the Grimm, Mantle came to believe that, if it abolished the arts and repressed self-expression to control its citizens' emotions, it would be safer from Grimm. Due the Kingdom's passion for the arts it was believed that this would the end of Alliance however Mistral complied with Mantle's wishes to an extent, banning the arts and self-expression everywhere in the kingdom except for within its central power. 'Government' Like the 3 kingdoms Vale, Atlas and Vacuo, Mistral has an elected council that serves the citizens and their needs. Afterwards current Headmaster of the Haven Academy also has responsibility over defending the Kingdom from the Creatures of Grim. The Headmaster of the Kingdom also has a seat on the council on which has influence over the Huntsmen within the Kingdom. Geography Having the largest territory of all the Kingdoms it has a wide arrange of climate and wide range of ecosystems. Among them be wind carved cliffs in the west is known to be filled with forests and swamps were some of the smaller villages are located and north is known be snow filled forest land. 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' The Kingdom appears to have mixed economy with it's people have built their culture and technology around the geography and natural resources of the continent. However the Kingdom is also home to Remnant's largest black market where the services of assassins and even corrupt Huntsmen can be bought in the Kingdom if one has the funds to do so. The Kingdom is also known for architecture, Theater and fashion. However the Black Market has considerable ill-repute, composed of unsavory characters like thieves and assassins from all across Remnant who have come to Mistral to remain undetected. The Kingdom has two distinct social classes the upper were the higher live in luxury and the talents in the arts. The Kingdom's lower classes are known for its lawlessness and criminal activities. Kingdom due its large size has very diverse culture being to Asian and western nations culture depending were you live. 'Strength' 'Haven Academy' 'Role in the World of Discoveries' 'Towns, Cities and Notable Landmarks' 'Cities' 'Mistral ' Is the Capital of Kingdom named after Kingdom itself. Is Government's main headquarters as well were the Kingdom's Huntsmen Academy Haven is located. It is set on Mountains, Various buildings cover the mountains from the summits to the foothills. The City is set in various levels the higher the level better it is terms of appearance and lifestyle. While the lower levels tend to be more ruff and home to crime and violence. 'Argus(Destroyed)' Is a city located north part of the Kingdom of Mistral. It has the honor of being one the largest non-capital cities in the world. The southern edge of Argus is a several stories tall stone wall with a single large gate allowing for road access. The city has cobblestone streets and has a transit system with streetcar-like hovering vehicles following a groove in the roadway. Most of the buildings are brick, only a few stories in height and bear resemblance to the real-world Victorian style of houses. The city is also the hometown of Pyrrha Nikos. Their is also a Military base located in the city owned by Kingdom of Atlas. During the events of the War of Discoveries, the City has been destroyed by Higeki. 'Windpath' Is a city located to the north of the capital. Since it is further from the capital it is known to be ideal place for thieves and assassins. 'Kuchinashi' Is a city located to the south of the capital. Since it is further from the capital it is known to be ideal place for thieves and assassins. 'Trivia' Category:Dust World Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Rwby Series